


Socks

by muscatmusic18



Series: December Prompts [12]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: December Prompt Challenge, F/M, Fluff, Sock Wars, Socks, everything is a competition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscatmusic18/pseuds/muscatmusic18
Summary: Who can buy Daniel the worst pair of socks?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to the wonderful truth-renowned for giving me this idea and for helping me to overcome writer's block. :)
> 
> And of course, thanks to all who leave comments and kudos. Each and every one puts a smile on my face.

It all started years ago, when Daniel and Peggy’s twelve year old daughter bought her father a pair of hideous socks for Christmas; bright green with red holly berries and reindeer frolicking about.

It was mostly meant as a gag gift, something to make everyone laugh, but when her father seemed to really like the socks, and was soon seen wearing them, it turned into a yearly thing. Everyone would buy an ugly pair for Daniel, and being the family they were, it soon turned into a competition.

The Great Sousa Sock War. Rules: Buy the most garish socks for Daniel. Whose ever gets the biggest reaction wins, and gets bragging right for the entire year.

Throughout the years with their children living with them, the war became extremely competitive, the search for ugly socks reaching near and far,from the neighboring store to the neighboring state.

But, soon the kids moved out, and unfortunately, they couldn’t always come home for the holidays. They would send gifts, and there would always be ugly socks in the piles, but it was never the same without Michael and Colleen there to share the moments.

Then, after years of neither being able to come home at the same time, when Colleen was 27 and Michael was 25, the entire Sousa clan came home, and the wars resumed once again.

“Alright, now that the rest of the presents have been opened, it’s time for Dad to open his socks.” Peggy stated, handing her husband his three packages.

He grabbed on of them, checking the tag. “Colleen, this is yours.” He tore open the paper, unfolding the pair to see the pattern, and laughed while everybody else cringed.

Printed on the fabric was hundreds of bows, all kinds of colors that clashed in ways hitherto unthought of by human kind.

“Wonderful, Colleen. These will definitely be in the running.” He chuckled again, staring at the pair before moving on.

Unwrapping the next gift from Peggy, he found a pair that were green and red plaid, silver lines running around the sock, and gold bells dotting throughout. 

“I never thought silver and gold could clash in this way; nice find, Peg.” He complimented.

“Well, I thought the silver would go well with your hair.” Peggy teased, running her fingers through his salt and pepper.

“Keep talking, Miss One-Streak-Of-Gray. It’ll catch up to you one day, and then we’ll see who’s laughing.” He shot back, angling his body to face her.

“Mum, Dad, stop flirting, and open your last present.” Michael groaned, throwing his head back dramatically.

They laughed, giving each other embarrassed looks before Daniel turned to his last pair, unwrapping them with gusto as the entire family burst out laughing and shouting at the sight of the atrocious pair.

Inside were socks with a snowman on a field of green, except the flakes falling around him were pom-poms dangling off, and the red buttons down his chest were also popping off of the sock, creating a 3-D look that just added to their charm.

“Mike, I must say, out of all the socks I’ve ever gotten, I’ve never had a 3-D pair, The pom-poms really set it off, and because of that, I think you win this year.”

Michael pumped his fists, shouting in glee at his father’s announcement, everyone else clamoring to get a better look at the winning pair.

Finally, when everyone had settled down, Daniel motioned to the kitchen. “Come on, let’s celebrate. Pancakes for breakfast.”

As Colleen and Michael headed into the kitchen, Peggy held her husband back before he could stand, giving him a sweet kiss. “Merry Christmas, dear.”

In return he smiled, kissing her forehead. “I love you, Peg.

“I love you, too.” She smiled at him, before slapping his thigh. “Now come on, before Mike and Colleen start without us.

For the first Christmas being back together, it certainly was one of the best.


End file.
